


5 Things Ray Never Expected When He Left Chicago

by belmanoir



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, More Joy Day Fest, Post-Call of the Wild, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir





	5 Things Ray Never Expected When He Left Chicago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdwolfpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [О чем не думал Рэй, уезжая из Чикаго](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220682) by [Nadis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis)



1\. He never expected to come back.

2\. On the off chance he _did_ come back, he sure as hell never expected the Riv to be in one piece. He said goodbye before he left, took her for one last drive and stroked her hood, called her "baby" and told her he loved her. He was right. Apparently she's at the bottom of the lake they call Michigan. 

3\. He never expected that Fraser would be even more annoying to his replacement than he was to Ray. But apparently he was, if this "lake they call Michigan" crap is anything to go by. It's amazing Kowalski never clocked him one.

4\. He never expected to actually kind of _like_ his replacement. Kowalski's a decent guy, even if he dresses from the poor box. He kept Fraser safe, and okay, he's a little possessive, but Ray gets that. At least he doesn't seem to be trying to get in the guy's jodhpurs. And honestly, it's a lot more fun solving crimes with Fraser when they're sometimes actually his cases that he gets paid for solving and there's someone else to tell Fraser when he's being crazy.

5\. He never expected that Fraser would _wait_ for him. Fraser even _asked_ , and Ray screwed up his eyes and his courage and said, "as a friend." You don't tell a guy you love him right before you go on a suicide mission. As Kowalski would say, that isn't buddies. But Fraser, because he's crazy and annoying, he waited anyway.


End file.
